The present invention is directed to a stirrup for use in equestrian and other riding and more particularly to a stirrup with a pivotable footplate.
Stirrups are an integral part of riding gear used by most equestrian or other riders. In general, riders use stirrups to retain or secure their feet while riding and while performing various riding maneuvers. Moreover, riders use stirrups to maintain proper posture, balance and maneuverability. Riders also need to easily and quickly maneuver in and out of their stirrups at certain times, especially during mounting and dismounting.
In most situations, riders must maintain proper footing in the stirrups to achieve a proper posture, balance and maneuverability. One way riders do this is by placing the balls of their feet on the stirrups' footplates and flexing their ankles so that their toes point upward and their heels point downward. This positioning encourages the riders' weight to be balanced and to drop down through their heels. Riders also desire to keep the full weight of the balls of their feet resting on the footplates at all times to avoid or reduce leg fatigue and help maintain their posture and balance.
In conventional stirrups, the side bars and the footplate are an integral piece or the footplate is attached to the side bars such that the footplate cannot move independently from the side bars. Stirrups hang down from the saddle generally in a vertical plane, perpendicular to the ground, with the footplate being generally parallel to the ground. As such, to achieve a position with the heels lower then the toes, the complete stirrup has to swivel to an angle off vertical, the point of rotation being at the top of the stirrup where the stirrup is attached to riding straps, commonly known as stirrup "leathers." Therefore, it is desirable to have a stirrup with a footplate that pivots substantially independently from the side bars or frame. This would ensure that the complete stirrup itself would not have to be extended to as great an angle (from the vertical) as in a conventional stirrup. As a result, the rider need not extend his or her leg as far to keep their heels lower than their toes.
Prior designs for stirrups having swivel action include the "HS Hinged Stirrup" by Herm Sprenger of Germany. This stirrup is hinged near the lower portions of both side bars. It includes rubber tubing which surrounds the hinges. Another similar design, i.e., one with hinges located on the side bars, is the "Polo Swivel Stirrup" by Miller's Harness Company, Inc. of New Jersey, the assignee of the present invention. This design does not, however, provide a means for limiting the pivoting action of the stirrup's footplate to a desired angle. This lack of a positive stop may be detrimental to the desired objects of posture, balance and maneuverability. These stirrups also do not provide for a support member for supporting the footplate and adding durability to the overall design of the stirrup. Finally, the hinges are located along the side bars which diminishes the aesthetic appearance of a traditional stirrup.
In United Kingdom Patent No. 1,131,665, issued to Jeffries, et al., a stirrup with a pivoting footplate is disclosed. This patent discloses stop means for limiting the range of rotation of the footplate. However, the hinging is achieved by way of a pair of cylindrical spindles and sockets. Also, this hinging mechanism is visible and thus deviates from the traditional looking stirrups. Furthermore, much of the forces produced by riders are concentrated at the hinges or spindles.
The present invention addresses the need for a durable, sturdy flexible stirrup which is aesthetically pleasing, yet functional in facilitating proper posture, balance and maneuverability. The present invention also addresses the need to have a positive stop or bearing surface which limits the rotation of the footplate to a predetermined angle in relation to the side bars while retaining a traditional stirrup appearance. Finally, the present invention provides a construction which is inexpensive to manufacture while providing sought-after functional advantages.